Destined One
by DemonxRose
Summary: Tony tried to resist the the call of the Hunger but his last attempt resulted in someone's death. Convinced that resisting the Hunger would lead to him killing more innocent people he finally gives up trying to fight its call and resigns himself to his seemingly inevitable fate. But a certain Angel named Steve is determined to prove to Tony that he's worth saving.
1. Destined One

Why do I even bother?

No matter how hard I tried. How much I resisted. The Hunger always takes over.

Always.

And the harder I tried to resist the worse it seemed to get. To the point where it was better to give in than to resist anymore.

I killed her.

I was a selfish bastard and I killed her.

I was foolish to think that I could be anything but a disease, a monster. I was only fooling myself.

And with those thoughts tearing at Tony Stark's mind he got ready for the hunt.

If he didn't he was sure he would kill again no matter how much he wish he could give up the hunt and resist The Hunger's calls. But no one, not even the greatest beings on earth can reset its siren calls. And Hunger is a cruel mistress to those who try to avoid her and Tony was no stranger her wrath.


	2. Stuck Between Two Hard Places

Hello this is my very first story, be gentle with me, so i might make a junk lode of mistakes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

If i messed up or made the characters OOC than I'm sorry i didn't mean it and will try to fix it if i can. I'm open for any help or if you want to discuss anything about the story or if you want to just comment go ahead. Ok here it is the next chapter, it was a bitch to get on but i think it's worth it. Warning's by the way this story is rated M for a reason, attempted rape, blood, sex, cussing, Tony, Steve's sexy chin, sex, sexual jokes, did i mention sex?

* * *

No amount of alcohol in the world would make Tony drunk enough for this though he did take a crack at it. In fact he took several though all of them left him with the need to see if one more glass of whiskey would finally be THE ONE. Not one to give up easily Tony beckoned the bartender to fill his glass again but he knew he was only dragging his feet. The Hunger wasn't going to let him wallow in self pity for long and he knew exactly what would happen if he did.

Shortly the bartender topped off Tony giving him a meaningful look that said 'last one buddy' before he rushed off to attend the rest of the heard baying for their much needed drinks.

This was his sixth whiskey, at least, the sixth he bought at THIS particular bar this night. Each one sadly lacking in what Tony was looking for. Hunting for.

Ten bars and no luck.

What where the odds?

When Tony had been in the hunt he often found four willing victims every night even the occasional six if he worked a little for it. But when he finally gained a concise he had gone cold turkey though he still got more than enough victims pawing at him making it a tad bit difficult to stay with it. But after a while they all stopped and stocked off to find some other person to bother. Though it didn't really matter after what he did.

At least back when he used to enjoy the hunt he had never have to bother to take care to not harm his victims. He only took what he needed and left them smiling like a bunch of idiots in some bed or kind of flat surface to recall one of the best fuck's they ever had with none other than the great Tony Stark.

But after what he did, after he killed her, Tony was so much more aware of exactly how much damage he could do. How fragile his victims where. A little slip on his part and boom his victim dies a sad death.

It made him all that more picky of who his new victims would be, someone who deserved to die if he did slip. Like a rapist or even better a murderer.

Like the man across the bar who for the past hour has done nothing but eye fuck him while he waited for Tony to become too drunk to protest on any unwanted advances he might make. Like drag him into the ally and slit his throat while he ravaged his body.

Ya, this man was a winner.

Tony could practically smell the malice and lust coming off of him like some bad cologne.

The one thing he could smell even above the nasty tang of malice was the sickly sweet tang of blood and death. Yes this man would be a good practice dummy for Tony.

The man was at least a head taller than Tony his so body thickly roped with muscles that his shirt look like it was going to rip if the man so much as flexed. His hair was cut short to his scalp but the little fuzz left indicated that he was brunette and eyes a dull brown unlike Tony's almost golden eyes. But the blood lust glistening behind those dull eyes told everyone that he was someone not to be ignored.

Not wanting to waste any good whiskey before he started the hunt Tony downed the drink like it was water and for show licked his lips as if to save any last drop he had missed. The desired result was the spike of lust from the man practically chocking Tony despite how far he was from the guy. Dropping down a few bills Tony got up and with a little acting on his part stumbled drunkenly into the writhing mass of sweat slick bodies to join in hopes of luring the man. And to Tony's both distaste and joy followed like a love sick puppy. A very sick puppy that is.

Not even bothering to see if the man could see him Tony let his body move to the music that was blasting all around him practically begging him to sway to its rhythm. Dancing had been one thing Tony had made sure he staid up to date on and practiced when he needed. And he was good at it, better than good. He could do just about any dance ever invented from belly dancing to the waltz with ease. And Tony often got lost in it since it was one of his few pleasures he knew he would never get bored with.

But this time before he could truly lose himself to the music a much bigger body pressed into the back of Tony where he could feel the mans erection casually pressed into his lower back while two strong arms wrapped around his waist keeping him securely pressed against the mans body.

If Tony had truly wanted to he could have easily ripped both arms off and beat the pervert who was currently shamelessly grinding against his back.

He even considered it for a moment but the Hunger stirred subtly but kept the message clear. If he didn't do it the Hunger would and it wouldn't be pretty. So not one to disappoint Tony allowed the man to grind into him occasionally rocking back into the nasty movements but otherwise swaying to the music.

When he was sure that the man was too drunk on lust dropped his act. Tony broke away despite the almost desperate attempts to keep him where he was. Not wanting the man to panic Tony turned to the man and gave him a sultry smile and then beckoned him to follow Tony threw the crowd. The man just nodded dumbly and followed though Tony knew the man was too busy watching his ass while he maneuvered his way to the door and really everyone loved his ass. If Tony didn't have the Hunger threatening to come out any second he would have turned around and beat the man to a pulp and drag him to the closest police station, or left the man to deal with his erection, but it was and Tony needed the bastard.

The cold night air blasted at them as soon as they finally got out of the club making Tony shiver. He might have made the mistake of wearing a thin hot rod red button down shirt and dark jeans but really Tony didn't feel like digging around his closet to find something better fitted for the weather.

Besides this shirt complemented his slightly broad shoulders and thin waist.

It also hid how painfully thin Tony had become.

Besides the man had liked his shirt well enough and loved his ass even more so in short it was a success even if he was freezing his nipples off.

Not waste time or prolong it Tony steered them in the direction of the hotel he had rented for this special occasion. It was the closest and reasonably priced to all the bars he had went to and despite how cheap it was. It was also kept clean as a five star hotel would have been much to Tony's pleasure.

The man was all too eager to get to the hotel but when they where at least a block away he seemed to decide that it was too far and that, despite the chilly night air, decided the closest car would do just as good as any bed.

Using his superior strength to his advantage the man all but threw Tony onto the hood. He didn't even have the chance to land completely before the man was on him. His mouth hungrily capturing Tony's, not wasting his time on wooing or courting any further, he promptly shoved his tong down Tony's throat almost chocking him in the process while his hands ripped Tony's favorite shirt. Buttons flying everywhere to reveal smooth skin and sinewy muscles all while steadily grinding into Tony.

Fresh hot anger flooded threw him while the mans hands bruised and nipped at his chest. Tony Stark bottomed for no man.

Despite how weak Tony had become from going cold turkey he was still stronger than the average human man. Something he was more than happy to have when things like this happened.

With a shove the man finally off him but before Tony could manage to get up the man was on him again this time he wasn't as 'friendly' as he was the first time. For one, instead of shoving his tong down Tony's throat he opted for biting his lower lip until it bled. The other was that he no longer explored his chest but held a blade flush against his neck until a little blood trickled down to pool down into the crook where his neck met his collarbone.

And for a second Tony actually panicked.

Human weapons cant harm anything besides humans themselves and the blood trickling down his neck told him this was no human weapon.

And Tony was far from human.

But weapons made by… something other, could do a lot more damage than any human weapon ever could. Tony didn't mess with them but it didn't mean humans didn't. But the real question was how in the hell did this dumbass manage to get one? And how the hell Tony was going to get out of this one? A few jokes about being caught between two hard place came up but now wasn't the time. Maybe later when the man was safely being crushed under his foot with the knife shoved up his ass.

"That's right you fucking whore. Take it."

Taken aback at the sudden commentary Tony was shocked at just how low the mans voice was but being called a whore snapped him out of his stupor and sent a fresh wave of anger crashing threw his body.

He usually didn't gives a rats ass about what anyone called or thought of him but being grinded into on a hood of a car while someone not only tried to top him but dare press a knife to his throat by a idiot really didn't go well with him. Not at all.

He was going to suck this sucker dry.

"Ohh baby you know just how to sweet talk me. What do you say about taking this somewhere… a little more… private. If you know what I mean."

To emphasize his point he grinded into the man who moaned at the friction Tony provided with his own pelvis. It was almost embarrassing to see the man shudder from such a simple touch on Tony's part but then again it may prove to be a good thing. For Tony that is.

But before he could really explore his new advantage the man pressed the knife a little more harder sending fresh blood trickling a little faster down his throat, no more room to hold the new amount of blood the extra started to spill from his collarbone until it started to slowly roll down his chest the mans free hand glided down Tony's chest, smearing some of the blood before his hand finally found the front of Tony's pants.

Where he clumsily started to unbutton them. In the back of Tony's mind he made a note to reminded himself later to wear a belt from now on.

"Shut the fuck up whore! I know what your trying to do! I know what you where going to do to me but who's fucking who now, huh?" To prove his point the grinded a little harder into Tony forcing him even closer to the cool metal.

"Because I know what you are and there is no way your going to do anything to me. So your going to shut your filthy mouth a take it like the whore you are."

Knew what he was? The idiot had no clue what he was or what he was going to do to him. But he was going to find out.

"And what's that baby?" Tony panted while he smirked up at the man trying to get more time to think of a way to get this idiot off him.

The man looked practically dumbstruck for a few seconds not expecting him to even sound slightly turned on and Tony couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips. The man dint seem to like that much so he shoved he hand into Tony's pants and squeezed his dick none too gently then ran his hand back up Tony's chest to dig his nails in his flesh until it broke and fresh blood coated his skin.

"You know damn well. YOU my little bitch are a Suc-"

The man was cut short when someone or something, who knows, or really care, threw him off of Tony. But the momentum had made the blade sink into his throat a little deeper causing his blood to cascade faster down his throat to meet his pants. He must have looked like one of those bad extras on those crappy slasher flicks, he must have if his savior practically ripped off his own shirt off to press it against Tony's throat to stop the bleeding. While his savior fretted over him Tony took the opportunity to shamelessly check him out and really he couldn't stop even if the man hadn't have saved him or was hovering inches of his face. He was gorgeous no beyond gorgeous. He was… he was… damn there where no words that could describe him. Maybe when he wasn't bleeding into this nice mans shirt he might just invent a word especially to describe him. Or ask him to dinner. Really either sounded like a great idea. But one word kept popping back into his mind over and over. And that was yummy.

He had always been a sucker for tall hot blonds but this was ridicules. While his hero blabbered about something Tony couldn't help but stare at the mans blue eyes. And damn where they blue, so blue and warm that he just wanted to get lost in them. And that smile, those kissable lips, that chin, he was too good to be true.

Tony would have loved to taste those lips if he hadn't spotted the man coming up behind his un-expecting savior, knife raised high to plunge deep into his back. Without really thinking Tony used all the strength he could muster and flung the man as far away as he could before the blade came down to sheath itself deep in his chest. The man sneered down at Tony who grasped the knife with both of his hands while he curled into it. But the sneer soon turned into a look of complete fear.

Not feeling like keeping up the ruse anymore Tony let the glamour slide off his body to reveal his true form. Slim black horns gracefully curved above his head in a little wave. His tail slid out of its confines to gently twitch behind him like a cats did when it was hunting. Ears grew until they came to a point like a elfs. His pupils no longer round but slited like a cats his canines sharpened to a deadly point.

Which he showed off as he smirked hungrily at the man who abandoned his blade in favor of running like the dogs of hell themselves where nipping at his heels. Tony laughed despite the knife plunged deep in his chest for a good five minutes before he stopped to breath. He forgot just how much it hurt to be stabbed, he was lucky that it didn't hit his heart but as fate had it the bastard had missed but only by a inch.

The wound wouldn't heal if the knife was still lodged into his chest but he was a bit reluctant to yank out the blade. In his weakened state he wouldn't heal as fast as he would have if he hadn't gone cold turkey but he had to do it all the same otherwise it would only get worse. He wouldn't die from it though. The Hunger wouldn't let him. And Pepper would kick his ass if he did kick the bucket.

So in a effort to save his ass from a beating Tony firmly grasped the hilt while he clutched the shirt his savior gave him before in one strong yank pulled the knife out. A groan slipped out from his lips at least he didn't scream like a little girl. Pressing the shirt against his new wound Tony looked at the knife to see exactly what kind of blade the man had used on him. And by the looks of the almost sky blue steel behind his blood he would have guessed a elf's blade. It certainly hummed like one.

Not to mention the elvish scripted elegantly written into the blade itself. It still didn't answer how the man had gotten it though. Despite how pretty and air headed the elf's pretended to be they where no fools. They knew what happened when humans got a hold of something powerful. It never ended well and it cost more than what they bargained for so the human must have offered something they couldn't have refused or managed to kill one of them. Both where highly unlikely.

"Demon."

"Hmm?"

Tony had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten his gorgeous savior. And the man had spoken so softly that it was only by luck that Tony had heard him. Taking his attention off of the blade he focused his full attention on the man but what he saw made his blood run cold. The blade slipped from his now slack grip to clatter on the concrete.

Tony had been right. He WAS too good to be true because what had been his savior was actually his executioner. A fucking Angel had saved him.

A FUCKING ANGEL! Damn it all!

How stupid could he possibly be?! Not only did he show the Angel his true form that would have got the thing jumping him instantly but he was also weak and wounded making him a very easy target. He was no match for a Angel in this state and he knew it.

But despite his adrenaline fogged brain and better judgment Tony couldn't help but admire the Angel. His wings where really a beauty to behold, snow white and magnificent they stretched out behind the man ready to propel him into action at any time. And as if the man needed it he looked particularly… mouth wateringly yummy without his shirt on with the now unhidden glow of heaven softly wrapping around him in soft loving light showing off the well toned body.

Tony was frozen in place but he had learned at a young age that you always wanted to be the first one to move. It could be the difference between life and death.

So Tony not giving a second thought ran, he pored everything he had into his legs making them pump faster and faster as he sped away. But he hadn't been fast enough to not hear the Angel ordered him to stop.

Tony Stark was never one to follow orders especially stupid ones that would get him killed. So he kept on running until he had to stop, his body was just too wrecked to carry him one step further.

So he listened to his bodies demand for rest at least this time and promptly collapsed on the ground. Looking around Tony found himself in a dark cold ally, how stereo typical. Why couldn't he have collapsed at some stripper joint? He could certainly see himself resting while some lovely ladies danced for him even giving him free lap dances because they felt bad for him. But luck seemed to have said 'I got you here buddy don't push it.'

Tony didn't really have time to dwell on his "luck" when pain, so much pain, shot threw his chest. A scream slipped threw his lips as he arched into it like if he managed to press into the pain then maybe it would go away. But it didn't. Slithering it slowly spread to the rest of his body making sure Tony felt every little twitch it made. He was writhing on the ground trying not to scream even they managed to rip threw his lips despite his effort. He should be used to this already, this wasn't the first time the Hunger wanted him to feel its disappointment.

It wanted him to suffer.

Wanted him to know that no longer was he in control.

No linger able to choose who he was going to hunt.

And slowly, oh so slowly, he was being pulled into his body, the thing that made him Tony Stark, where he watched as the Hunger slowly swallowed his vision. Black edging around his eyes that he knew was the Hunger taking over the last part of control that Tony had managed to cling to until his world finally went black.


	3. Monster I Have Become

Short chapter you guys but in the next one there will be a lot of Steve's sexy chin and bubble butt, or to fall into slang 'Dat ass.'

Ok few things Tony is not a wussy I'm just trying to emphasize just how horrible it is to not only kill someone but just how bad the person is this is what i think the guy looks like. But a little less leathery and more hair.

And personally I'd cry too after i had tried so hard to not be a monster and than have all my efforts slapped and grinded in my face like it was nothing. And this has been going on for some time folk's.

By the way Tony is like twenty five in here, yes he has his beard. Its too god damn sexy to get rid of. Steve is older but looks like he's twenty, his age will be revealed later. On one more note Tony and Pepper are not together in here but he still loves her and would kill anyone or make their life a living hell if they hurt her.

* * *

Tony woke up feeling… full. Amazingly so. He hasn't felt this full since he went cold turkey. He had almost forgot just how good it felt to be this full but the itching; the itching was so bad like I won't stop until my skin starts bleeding kind of itchy that it completely overpowered the insanely good feeling.

And not to mention thirsty he could drink three gallons of water right now and still want more. His throat was bone dry and he knew that he couldn't stay in bed any longer at least comfortably.

Tony rarely slept any more than two hours a day or less, usually too busy working on something or just too buried in his work that if he stopped he would have ruined all his hours of work and progress that it was more of a bother to sleep than to keep working. Usually he just passed out whenever his body couldn't take it anymore which happened all the time. Only on even rarer occasions did he ever make it to his bed before he passed out.

And this was one of those rare times. Tony had forgotten just how comfortable sleeping on a bed was that he was very tempted to ignore his need for water and try to steal a few more hours of sleep. But it wouldn't let him, in fact it got worse almost threatening him that if he didn't get water or at least something to drink than it would give him hell.

Damn.

And just when he actually welcomed sleep for a change.

Groaning Tony forced himself to get up from his bed not bothering to put on clothes. Tony was no prude he couldn't care less if he was clothed or stark naked but after the many times Pepper had screeched at him to put some kind of clothing on he usually put on a pair of boxer briefs. Tony snickered at the looks Pepper usually gave him when she caught him naked.

Slowly shuffling out of his room on a force of habit Tony softly closed his door before heading to the kitchen.

It was an old habit that he picked up when he used to hunt so that when his victim woke up they wouldn't have seen where he had headed giving him time to get Pepper to kick them out before they got clingy or decided to throw heavy objects at his head. Pepper then, after getting rid of the victim, would give him such a lecture that he tried to keep them far away from his mansion and her from then on.

Chuckling again at the found memory of Pepper he opened the fridge and after a few minutes of not finding any water he got the next best thing. A V8 that had Peppers name scrawled all over it. Really she should know better. Anything in Tony's fridge after what felt like an alcohol filled night was free game labeled or not. Tony would get a little glare from her but really he was just too thirsty to give a rats ass. Though he didn't mind the cute little looks Pepper gave him.

Slamming the fridge shut Tony absently scratched his chest while he contemplated what he felt like doing Today. Maybe make a new engine for his new Jaguar XJ that went just moved too slowly for his taste. Maybe just rebuild it from scratch and make it Tony Stark approvable. He had bought it because he was bored and wanted something to entertain him for a while. His usual taste usually leaned more to the classics but the newer models gave him free rain to completely gut them and turn them into something fun or at least gave him something to do for a few hours.

Tony was about to head down to his lab to do just that when his fingers brushed against something bumpy and ragged.

Surprised looking down Tony noticed that not only did his bones not strain against his skin anymore but he sported five new scars, four crescent moons and one long gash that was at least four inches long. When did he- Oh God.

It all came crashing back to him. Memory after memory, each one like a physical blow forcing him to his knees that refused to keep him up any longer. Somewhere the V8 splashed onto the floor spilling bright red liquid all over the floor. Like Blood.

He had to gag back the bile that rose up his throat as he fought to stay calm. But no matter how hard he tried the panic seemed to slip threw like a virus clawing its way threw Tony's body; spreading until he was consumed completely leaving no room for rational thoughts. Only panic remained.

What had he done? WHAT HAD HE DONE!

No he didn't, he couldn't, he did exactly what the Hunger wanted, he had found someone perfect, and he had been so close to feed but- but… the Angel. The Knife. And then he ran he like a mad men until he had no other choice but collapsed from the exhaustion. And the pain. So much pain then… darkness.

No he didn't. He couldn't have. No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, it couldn't have happened.

Not again please god no.

Tony couldn't think of anything else, the only thing running threw his mind where the desperate pleas but in the back of his panic fogged brain, the rational part, told him if he wanted to know if he did it then all he had to do was look in his room to find out.

How he knew that he had to look in his room was beyond his panicked minds comprehension. All he knew was that he had to see what was in his room.

NOW.

Forcing himself onto his feet Tony slowly made his way to his room. Each step feeling like a mile; his door galaxies away. It wasn't that far in reality but even though it wasn't Tony was dreading each step. He just knew that nothing in that bedroom was going to be good. It had every potential to be the last shove to push him over the edge or saved him at least for another day.

He had no time to prepare and all too soon there it was, the door that separated him and the truth of his sins. A fucking door. Honestly it scared Tony more than any Elf blade ever could.

His heart was pounding in his throat his stomach fluttering somewhere on the floor as he reached out a trembling hand to open the door. Gently pushing it open giving himself more time but what he saw… no amount of time could have prepared him for what he saw.

This time he did throw up all over his floor burning his throat.

He did it. He did it again.

He killed someone and this time he couldn't excuse it on trying to be less of a disease. No this time he failed to feed and his failure murdered someone. This was all on him. Hunger or no Hunger.

The body was too gnarled and withered to tell how old the victim was but it had managed to curl up in a fetal position when the after effects of the feeding kicked in. The person must have been having a pleasant dream while its body started to age rapidly. It was so small but that didn't really tell him much. He's seen men as big as Arnold Schwarzenegger when he was in his prime get drained from the feeding and be shrunken to the size of a scrawny ten year old that looks like he was in a concentration camp. Tony had always thought it was absolutely disgusting and cruel and in his arrogance had been so sure that he would have never done anything close to that to his victims.

He was a liar, he did that to someone and had the audacity to enjoy it.

He had taken everything from this person. Stolen any chance it had had at a life because he was a monster. Sick and tired Tony let go and cried, he was a murderer, a virus, a disease. And he wished that the Angel had killed him last night before he had lost the last shred of his soul.


	4. Unexpected Guest

I'm so sorry everyone I've had school and I'm drowning in homework and College applications that its ridiculous. Ok as i promised Steve and his sexy ass chin is in this one. And yes i indeed went into God Mode right there because really do you want to read about a moping Tony or do you want to get down to the good stuff? Sorry by the way i have no clue what to put in this or anything i forgot what i was going to write for this and it wont come back. So I'm winging it like the weird ass bird i am. Lol i just had this idea where Tony had no clue that he had a door bell and was really shocked that he did. At first he thought it was a alarm for something important like the house blowing up or something. What a surprise he gets when he finds out what the 'alarm' really is. Thank you for those who have added or followed me. I don't know why you did it but i hope you like it. And a special thanks to those who told me to get my shit together and write the damn story already. By the way I have a new account for archives of our own where I'm writing this there as well with others.

Don't worry I'll post on both sites

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

Tony never did get over what happened a three weeks ago; in fact he had been so sure that that was the end for him. Turns out when you have someone like Pepper to kick your ass out of the deep hole of depression you didn't really have time to wallow let alone think about anything other than what she tells you to do.

It wasn't only because she was one of the most powerful witches in America that could cast spells that could make any demon do the hokey pokey in a licorice thong at the snap of her fingers but the fact that if Pepper set her mind to something you better hope you where a ally in her quest. Otherwise your ten ways screwed with no way of getting out.

It was one that trait that had pulled Tony to hire her all those years ago knowing that out of everyone on this planet she would kick his ass in a second flat if she thought Tony was being a idiot and should be told so instead of agreeing with him in fear of being fired like some employees he wont name.

Damn him for being right but then again Tony was right almost always right at least 98.99999% of the time if he recalled correctly.

Presently since he finished the last errand Pepper demanded him to do he was half buried under what Tony can only call one of his best invention by far but if he didn't get this damn wire to link just right than it would be his last invention he ever made.

It would either cause the damn thing to explode right then with Tony half buried under it or when he least expected it and destroy his beloved lab or something else of importance. Not particularly wanting either of those scenarios to happen Tony cursed out some power words that would have made the dirtiest minded of men or women blush in embarrassment and a lot of finesse harnessed from years of practice he finally finished.

At least that part of his invention; their where at the most twenty-five more parts to go that needed all of Tony's undivided attention. And right now the alert that was supposed to signal something, Tony sometimes forgot which one went to what signal, another reason why Tony had Pepper, was keeping him from his highly important work.

The few people that Tony actually allowed into or near his house usually just let themselves in and did their business or if they wanted to get to Tony himself and didn't have the access codes to his lab banged against the glass that separated him and who ever was trying to get into his lab so they could bug him. The only person that actually did have the codes where Pepper and Rodney and to Tony where always welcome to his home.

If Tony had it his way Pepper and Rodney would be the ONLY people allowed in his home but according to Pepper Tony had to let other people in to clean and maintain his home even if he could make things to do that himself. Apparently it wasn't healthy to have people think he liked being alone with people he trusted though that list was small. He needed swarms of strangers and acquaintances constantly around him which was why he was often partying at some place or another.

The alert clearly said 'doorbell,' the fact he even HAD a doorbell actually surprised Tony. He had to remember to tell Pepper about this new discovery after he found out who the hell managed to ring his doorbell.

"Jarvis bring up footage of the front door I want to see who our guest is."

"Right away sir but you might not like what you see or what you can't see."

"What do you mean can't see Jarvis?"

"My feeds tell me there is no one at the door but under further observation my scans show that someone indeed is at the door but its not human sir."

For a few seconds Tony just sat there the words 'not human' kept echoing in his head. Nobody except Pepper knew what he was and she was still human even if she could tap into magic her body was still human. Anyone who wasn't human and still knew Tony had no clue where to find him let alone where he lived. He made sure of that.

"Jarvis initiate code Alpha Grey 1438 and no matter what happens to me keep Pepper far away from this as possible you hear me? Put her on some jet to Paris tell her I'm waiting for her their. Just make up something." "Right away sir."

While Jarvis initiated the sequence Tony grabbed the closest thing to him which was his hand held blowtorch and headed to the door. It felt like the time he was walking to his bedroom where it felt like he was taking eternity when it had only been minutes. Maybe this time he would find something a little better than another sin he committed, maybe a siren hooker or even better a whole group of strippers each one more exotic than the last.

And pigs can fly and Tony can do the tango on the ceiling in twelve inch stiletto heels while singing Back in Black backwards while juggling chainsaws with one hand tied behind his back.

But this time as he finally got to the door he didn't hesitate he just opened the door not really caring what was awaiting him on the other side torch ready. Maybe he should have actually checked what WAS on the other side because what he saw was the last thing he had ever expected or let alone fantasized to be on the other side of that door.

Tall blond and way too sexy for his own good not to mention highly bad for Tony's health was standing on his door step. Before he could fully wrap his mind around it the angel quickly looked around with no one in sight he pushed his way in. Tony quickly jogged backwards to stay as far away from the angel as he could before turning around and running for it. He didn't really know where he was going but anywhere but here was most likely a better place for his health.

The only sign that he was being followed where the lighter than air foot steps softly padding behind him; like the angel had all the time in the world to follow Tony as he mad a mad dash thew his home. He probably did. It was in fact an angels duty to rid and protect the humans from demons like Tony and other things that could sway them to sin. Even if Tony wasn't really into all that swaying all too much, too busy running his company and you know trying not to die. It really took up all his free swaying time and really humans usually do it themselves if you give them enough time with the right, or if you want to be all black and white about it, wrong people.

Don't get Tony wrong he was an amazing swayer he just preferred to do his on the dance floor instead of on someones not so good judgement. But to angels anything that wasn't them where bad. Pretty narrow minded in Tony's opinion but hey who's perfect?

He made it to his living room before unluckily for him he tripped over a freaking vacuum sending him crashing to the floor his blowtorch skidding off somewhere. The adrenaline pumping threw his body kept him from really feeling the impact that would have normally hurt like a bitch but it didn't stop him from being slightly pissed off. Stupid vacuum. Giving the vacuum a dirty look he scrambled to get himself back onto his feet before once again running. He had to get to the pool and fast. Needless to say it was all the vacuums fault that he didn't make, at least he got a 'A' for effort. Strong yet strangely gentle hands came down on Tony's shoulders grasping them firmly pulling him to a stop.

As soon as he did they slid down to grasp at his biceps and the next thing Tony knew he was in the air sailing across the room. He had little time to brace for impact or the shock that came right after and he landed and bounced on his couch. Tony got a few good bounces before the angel was looming over him. It wasn't uncommon for murderers to rape their victims but Tony was sure that angels considered rape to be a big no no. So Tony was pretty confident that the angel wasn't going to violate his person but there was a big chance that he was going to get skewered by a knife or two maybe twenty if he was good.

Or maybe he was here to have amazing angry sex? Who knows stranger things have happened.

But judging by the particularly pissed off face glaring down at him Tony was going to have to say his chances of hot angry sex where close to none though he who could blame him for hoping?

"Why."

Surprised that the angel even bothered to speak before he killed him Tony looked dumbly up at the angel who seemed to get even more upset every second that passed by. Before he could even rescue his poor brain from skipping off to la-la land where it was looking for permanent residency the angel once again man-handled Tony until his face was only two breaths away from the angels. This time though the angel took pity on Tony's shock damaged brain and elaborated on what the hell he was talking about.

"Why didn't you kill that human? Why did you let him almost kill you last night when you could have snapped him like a twig with your pinky finger? And don't lie to me demon or you'll taste the steel of my blade."

To prove his point the angel pushed a wicked looking blade against Tony's throat and for a second he had a deja-vu moment, at least, Tony thought to himself, he wasn't pressed up against a unforgiving car this time. But what the angel said once again set Tony's brain skipping off once again.

What did he mean by WHY? Did he WANT Tony to kill the man? The man was a meager waste of space who was going to be used as a ginny pig and Tony was damn sure that man lost any chance of getting a angel to protect him a long time ago. In fact he was sure the angels would have pulled a blind eye if any demon or 'evil creature' wanted to drag his already dark soul to hell. So why did tall, blond and tasty care if Tony had killed him or not?

But even more important than that, why did he sound so pissed off when he asked why Tony 'let' the human molest him on that car? Shouldn't he be jumping for joy saying that he deserved every second of it or, like most angels who considered Tony's kind 'evil', pretend that they hadn't even see it. This guy must have not gotten the memo or something because Tony was almost 1oo% sure that angels don't come over to demons homes and sit down and talk about their life choices over a cup of coffee. Or in this case pinned against his couch with a knife pressed against his throat which he supposed was the equivalent to the whole coffee scenario.

Not wanting to get blood all over his nice couch Tony rained in his brain and like always stuck his foot in his mouth.

"I'm not so sure about my pinky finger big guy maybe my index finger or better yet my middle finger. You on the other hand I can see snapping people in half with your pinky finger, I mean, your hands ARE big enough. Geez there like baseball mitts look at those bad boys there about as big as my face."

Pepper always did say that he had no sense of self preservation what so ever in his body. This just proved he right. But to be fare Tony wasn't over exaggerating, the angels hands where huge, he was pretty sure that if the angel held his hand those mitts wold completely swallow them whole. Looking down at his own hands they looked so graceful, dainty, and feminine compared to the angels, how he felt emasculated by hands Tony will never know. They should come up with a law, anyone with more manly-er hands than Tony Stark had to never be in the same room as him.

Looking back up at the angel Tony met a dumbfounded face that was torn between down right confused to dare he say it amused. But before Tony could really savor the look the angel shook his head and pressed the blade harder into Tony's throat with a growl. He should be ashamed to say that growl kind of turned him on, but he was Tony Stark, almost nothing made him ashamed especially when it came to ridiculously sexy men growling over him. If he wasn't a angel and Tony wasn't being threatened with a knife he would have liked to have a taste.

"Don't play with me demon I want answers."

"Well I think we went way past 'demon' already seeing as we skipped our first date and already rounding second base so call me Tony, everyone does. So why don't we relax maybe retract those mitts and you know talk as in no pinning and or cutting Tony to ribbons over I don't know coffee? Or do angels not drink coffee? Because that's a damn shame if anything humans did one thing right when they invented that sweet elixir. Oh and doughnuts, I can go for some doughnuts right now. What do you say big guy want some sugar rings? My treat."

Without even really thinking about it Tony pushed the knife away and with some amazing maneuvering on his part wiggled out of the angel cage before crashing to the ground. The very thought of some doughnuts and great coffee chased every other thought of his impending demise or any other thought for that matter to the back of his mind. Jumping up Tony brushed off any possible dirt from his clothes.

He was wearing a pare of dark jeans and a black wife beater that where sugar coted with grease or his usual work clothes as Pepper liked to say. He didn't know why but whenever he worked he always wound up in something similar to what he was wearing now. Not really caring about the grease, which was like a second layer of skin to Tony, he moshined for the angel to follow him as he walked outside to where his recent favorite car was parked. Grabbing the car keys that where hanging off the wall next to the bar on his to the door Tony started to hum one of his favorite Black Sabbath songs under his breath.

He could taste those doughnuts right now.


End file.
